


Son's Love

by Torch_It



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torch_It/pseuds/Torch_It
Summary: Family always comes first and for Steve, his family was his mother and that was enough for him.





	1. I

Family always comes first and for Steve, his family was his mother and that was enough for him. For as long as he could remember, it was just the two of them. He knew there was a father figure at one point, but he neither remembered nor cared. It has always been his mother; his first love, greatest supporter, and best friend. For her, he would do anything. After all of her love and sacrifice, he would always put her first above anyone and anything.

So for Steve, it came as a surprise when his mom declared, “I am seeing someone.”

He had just finished his 5 p.m. class, his last class of the day. His plan was to grab a quick snack before heading to his dorm to prepare dinner. It was Thursday and due to a festival happening at the university, his two classes were cancelled for Friday. After an intense week of midterms, he was looking forward to his three-day weekend. He was so ready to eat, sleep, and then make the three hour journey back home to see his mom.

The first half of his sophomore year was going alright. At the beginning he had learned that his roommate had dropped out and being so close to the fall semester, no one had claimed or assigned the other bed in his room. Steve started the semester without a roommate and with an entire dorm room all to himself. Now with midterms being over and his grades and life were looking good.

“Hey ma” he greeted his mom as soon as she answered the call, “I am getting ready to start dinner, how was your day?”

“It's better now that I am talking to you,” she replied, “how about you, darling, did they assigned a lot of work for you this weekend?”

“Nope,” he said as he gathered around ingredients. He was craving pasta tonight. “All of my professors felt like rewarding us with no homework or essays, so I am looking forward to hanging out with you all weekend long.”

It wasn't like he didn't have friends, but Steve missed his mom. He hadn't seen her since school started, but he has missed her cooking, her talks, and most specially her hugs that always seemed to make things better.

“Then I am very excited to spend the entire weekend with you, love.” she paused, “I do have something to tell you first though.”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“I am seeing someone” she replied.

Sarah has always been a single mother. She raised him alone after Steve’s father decided to move to a different state far from them without notifying anyone. He still sent some money over, not a lot by any means, but just enough to not be completely penniless. He stopped as soon as Steve turned 18 and they have not heard from him since. But Sarah has always been the one to attend school meetings, art classes, award shows. She was also the one who stayed up when he was sick, when he got hurt, or when he was overwhelmed with school. There was never another man in Sarah’s life aside from him. He had never pictured another man in her life aside from him, until now of course.

“Can you repeat that mom, I don't think I heard right.”

“I am seeing someone, Steve,” she said, “I have for a while. However, it was not something serious until very recently.”

He was quiet. He didn't know how to react. His first instinct said to _protect_ but also to _understand_.

“That’s great mom” he replied, “how come you never said anything before?”

“I didn't know how you were going to react, but it was mostly because I didn't want to have false hope,” she continued, “I will tell you all about him tomorrow when you arrive, but I did want to ask if you perhaps wanted to meet him this weekend. I know its really soon and I don't want you to feel pressured in saying yes, but it's an idea to think about before you arrive.”

“I don’t know mom. I just barely found out you are dating someone” his appetite was gone for the night, “I definitely want to know about him mom, but I think it's too soon to meet him”

“It's alright honey, I feel the same too but I still want you to feel included. Whenever you feel ready I want you to simply ask. He knows that you will always come first.”

His heart tugged. “You also come first, ma.”

“Well, I feel like I dumped a lot on you tonight. I don't want you to feel overwhelmed, but I also don't want you to be surprised by this. I am looking forward to seeing you again”

“Me too, and I am glad you said something tonight. I would have wanted to know about this earlier but I understand why you held back. I can't wait to see you ma.” They normally talk once or twice a week, to catch up or to just talk about their day, but he truly has missed her. “I am gonna go now, I still have to pack but I will text you when I leave. I will try to leave early before traffic hits”

“Alright sweetheart, be careful and drive safely. Remember not to text and drive!”

“Yes ma’am, you got it,” he said, “bye mom, love you”

“I love you too, good night.”

He felt confused, worried, and overall surprised. His mom was dating someone? Well, he will find out soon enough, but he really needed to pack and maybe eat something. He was really craving pasta, maybe a pasta carbonara, but now he didn't feel like eating too much. Maybe just a ham sandwich will be enough. He really needed to pack, not because he was leaving for three days, but because he really needed to get ahead on all of his school work and possibly clean a little around the room. His professors may not have assigned anything for the weekend, but he really wanted to get a head start on all of his readings and assignments. Maybe he will even start on his final project due at the end of the semester, his mom could possibly help him decide if his topic was interesting enough to present.

He finished packing and got ready for bed. His last thought as he drifted off to sleep was of his mom, smiling _happily_.


	2. II

James Barnes does not believe in destiny. He doesn't believe in fate and he most definitely does not believe in coincidence. 

He is a nonbeliever, but he does trust. He trusts facts, science, and certain events. James “Bucky” Barnes also trusts Sarah Rogers. 

Their meeting was not something memorable. In fact, it was not until the third time crossing paths with her that he started paying attention. She had dark circles and her clothes looked wrinkled and well used after a long day at work. However, her eyes were bright and her smile had not weakened. That’s what appealed to him the most. She worked hard but she still looked effortlessly beautiful at the end of a laborious day. She wore almost no makeup and minimal jewelry, only a silver ring on her wedding finger -passed down from her mother he would later learn- and a necklace with a locket. She was an older woman that radiated strength and kindness. She was a woman that worked hard, yet still smiled at anyone or anything that crossed her path, including a grumpy middle-aged man. 

“Excuse me sir,” she said, “I think you dropped this”

He was in a hurry to get out of the building. Stark Industries was a colossal structure that housed several different departments. Already in the lobby, he was in a hurry to leave and forget about the bitch of a day that he had. Useless meetings, demanding questions from higher ups, and the consistent nagging of the CEO had turned the day sour and he couldn't wait to leave. On his way out the reception area he had bumped into someone, causing him to drop his ID tag.

“James Barnes? Your picture does not resemble you in the least” 

He had taken that picture when he first started working for Stark six years ago. He is 27 now and never bothered to take a new one. 

“Still handsome though?” He meant it as a joke, but maybe his low self esteem must of shown through because she just smiled and handed back his ID and confirmed “still handsome.” 

“And you are?”

“Sarah Rogers” she replied.

After that Bucky noticed her more and more. There was something alluring about her. Her overall demeanor and energy appealed to him, regardless of the state of her attire or even the dark circles. So he started talking to her. 

“Are you free this afternoon, Sarah?” he asked her one morning by a vending machine

“What if I am Mr. Barnes?” she questioned with a smile

“Well, I would then ask if you would like to go out for some coffee with me.”

That was the start of their relationship. Sarah did decline his offer. In fact, she declined his next offer to grab a late dinner after work. Yet they had small talks every time they saw each other on their way in or out of work. Which was when he learned that she was a 36 year-old nurse at the small clinic at Stark Industries. He also learned that she liked her privacy and rarely shared any details from her life, but rather liked to ask or learn about him. He finally had the courage to ask the cute, petite receptionist in the lobby. 

“How’s your day going Darcy?”

“Better now that I had a look at your beautiful face”

“Liar”

“About your beautiful face? Never. About how my day is going? Yes. Mr. Stark change his schedule again, so I had to do more work than usual” she paused, “but you are not here to ask about me are you?”

“I am...but I am also here to get some information on someone”

“I am intrigued Bucky. You never ask about these things. Is it a man or woman? Someone I know I am sure, could it be-”

“Its Sarah, Darcy” he interrupted, “Sarah Rogers”

Her face turned serious. “What do you want to know?” she asked with a small frown

“I just wanted to know if she is single. I have asked her out twice now and she declined both times. I just needed to know if I should stop trying or if I should try harder”

Her silence started to worry him. Was it a wrong thing to ask? No, it shouldn't be. Darcy has always been very open to share anything and everything with others, so why would she be reserved about this. 

“Sarah is a very kind woman” she finally said, “she is the most trusting and kindest person I have met, Bucky. Everyone who knows her both adore and protect her, so you must know that I can't help you with this.”

She gave him a small smile and said “I  _ can  _ tell you this, Sarah is a woman that you spend the rest of your life with, not just one night. I know you Bucky, you are not looking to settle down and you are definitely not looking for something serious, so don't mess with Sarah.”

He left shortly after that but he could not get Darcy’s message out of his mind. She was right. He was not looking for marriage or even a stable relationship. At most he could handle a person for two maybe three weeks and it has already been months since he last slept with someone. At the same time, his life was shitty. He didn't have too many friends and he dedicated most of his time to work or the gym, hence his low-self esteem. If Darcy was right, he was the complete opposite of Sarah: selfish and rude. If he was honest with himself, he should stay far away from her, but he just couldn't. He had seen her smile and all this time he has wanted that smile to be directed at him. _For_ him.

Like Darcy, maybe he found himself lured by Sarah for how unique and different she was from others. So while he knew that he really shouldn't, he began to plan. 

That very next day he walked up to where Sarah stood in front of the receptionist. 

He first greeted them, “Good morning Sarah...good morning Darcy” and then he extended a small set of flowers, daffodils, to Sarah. He smiled confidently and simply walked away. He figured that if she was taken or simply did not want any interactions with him, she would simply stop it altogether. For a moment he feared that she would. She didn't. 

Bucky did this for an entire week, each day a different flower, all the while he received mean stares from Darcy and several other workers in the building. They were not jealous stares, rather -like Darcy explained-  _ protective  _ stares. He knew that in order to woo her, he needed to be subtle and patient. And he knew deep down that he could wait. He could be patient and smart in order to be close to her, so one morning while extending a small bouquet of yellow roses to her, he asked “can we be friends, Sarah?”

She smiled, “I thought we were already friends James”

“Well friends go out for coffee right? Would you available sometime for some?” he paused and then rambled as if he was a teenager “just coffee and talking, that’s all we would do. Strictly platonic, I wouldn't even take you out for dinner..unless you wanted of course, but I hold no expectations and--”

“I would love to go out for coffee sometime James. But it would be my treat though, for all those beautiful flowers”

“Deal” he replied, “and all of my friends call me Bucky”

“Okay, Bucky” and then she gave him a bright smile and his heart melted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so stay with me...or don't. This fic idea just came to me and I hope to see where it goes.


End file.
